Himitsu
by Mello Evans
Summary: "Near descobriu uma segredo de Mello e Matt e agora não sabe se tudo é verdade ou se são devaneios de sua mente" .:Shota.Threesome. Slash. Lemon:. Presente pra Bee-Hime xMattMelloNearx


**OneShot**

Essa fic é ESPECIAL a minha miguxa "Bee-Hime" *.* (tE dOLU e suas fics tbm)

**Beta?** _Não tenho coisa assim disponível_ ¬¬'

**Anime:** Death Note (Mas que novidade) xP

**Personagens:** Mello x Matt x Near.

**Gênero:** Yaoi / Lemon / Shota / Suruba xP

**Declaimer:** Death Note e seus personagens são de T.O²... xP Mas Mello é meu? (?).

* * *

**N/A¹:**

Yo! *Sorrindo feliz* -Sempre quis fazer isso (essa fic), mas tinha um pouco de vergonha *cora*. Bom, pra vocês entenderem bem essa fic, ela é narrada em primeira pessoa. Vocês vão acompanhar tudo pelo ponto de vista pervertido do fofo Near (eu adoro ele). *.*

Nessa fic, nem tudo é o que parece. E o que parece ser não é... xP *viajando na maionese* -Espero que gostem e a leiam todinha, ela está MUITO apetitosa *põe língua pra fora*. Terminei três horas da manhã ¬¬ então tenham um pouco de respeito por ela...

Kissus da Mello.

* * *

"Algo dentro de mim ruía como os castelos de dados que eu destruía assim que todas as edificações estavam completas. O motivo? Aqueles dois... tão próximos tão amigos... O loiro, o ruivo e o segredo que eu descobrira de ambos inflamava meu ser.

Quando será que esse maldito suplício terá fim? Por que meu corpo reage toda vez que os vejo?"

A manhã era ensolarada. Afinal o verão se fazia presente. Acordei, tomei banho, vesti-me e comi meu desjejum. Tudo maquinalmente. Meus pensamentos estavam longe, absortos na última madrugada.

Dirigi-me até a sala de convivência dos garotos da Wammy's House. Sentei-me no chão perto da janela. Lá era mais sossegado. Ninguém chegaria muito perto. Afinal eu era visto como anti-social, não tinha com o quê me preocupar. Vi outras crianças chegando ao recinto, pois quando entrei a sala estava quase vazia, era bem cedo da manhã. Observei Matt entrar todo sorridente, como sempre, mas não pude conter um tremor ao vê-lo. Meu corpo respondia ao que meus olhos presenciaram.

"—Olá, Near." – Me saldou quando ficou bem próximo. Um calafrio subiu a minha espinha, contudo mantive minha impassibilidade.

Ele não percebeu nada. Esperava minha resposta ainda com os dentes amostra. Aquele garoto de cabelos cor fogo era um dos únicos que me dirigiam a palavra. Sempre fora muito simpático.

"—Olá." – Respondi com a voz mais fria que pude. Não o encarava. Tinha medo de demonstrar o quão transtornado estava. Tentava inutilmente me distrair com o robô que Roger havia me dado no mês anterior.

Para o meu desespero ele se sentou ao meu lado. "—Você parece mais concentrado hoje." – Comentou mexendo em um boneco de vários outros que estavam ao meu redor.

"—E você mais sorridente." – Observei já sabendo qual era o motivo.

Mail ficou vermelho desviando o olhar. "— Na-nada de importante."

"Mentiroso" – Pensava comigo mesmo.

Ah Matt... Por que faz isso comigo? Seus gemidos eram tão lamuriantes. Por que não me faz sentir o mesmo? Assustei-me. Meus pensamentos estavam incoerentes. Não podia desejar que ele me tocasse da mesma forma ousada que Mello lhe tocava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0 Início FlashBack 0o0o0o0o0o0**

Acordei de madrugada. Meu estômago roncava, resulto por não ter me alimentado na noite anterior. Olhei para o pequeno relógio de cabeceira de meu quarto. Duas da manhã.

Levantei-me e sem calçar nada rumei para a cozinha no andar inferior da Wammy. Tateei no escuro, assim a probabilidade de acordar alguém se reduzia bastante. Fiz o favor de anular até meus passos. Achei que nem precisava de todo esse cuidado, pelo visto somente eu estava desperto. Andei paulatinamente pelo corredor, um pouco absorto em pensamentos. Só notei que a luz da copa estava acesa quando cheguei próximo de uma fresta. A porta estava entreaberta.

Olhei curioso para saber quem estava ali. O que vi assustou-me. Não podia ver minha própria face, mas meus olhos, sempre monótonos, com certeza estavam arregalados de surpresa e minhas bochechas vermelhas, pelo calor que eu sentia em minha face.

Sim. Eles estavam lá. Juntos. Mello e Matt, abraçados e unidos... Unidos em um beijo ardente.

Matt agarrava-se ao pescoço do loiro com afinco, seus olhos fechados se apertavam mais cada vez que a mão de Keehl invadia ousadamente sua blusa.

Mihael apertava o ruivo contra a parede, esfregava-se nele impudicamente. Eu podia ver a ereção por baixo da calça negra.

Fiquei inerte. Não conseguia mover um músculo. Nem para frente e acabar com aquilo tudo e nem para trás e retornar silenciosamente em meu quarto. Estava curioso. Queria saber até que ponto eles iriam com aquilo.

"—Mello..." – Pude ouvir gemido de Mail. "—Vamos para o quarto. Aqui é perigoso. Alguém pode chegar." – Aconselhou ele ofegante.

Mas eu já tinha chegado. Já vira algo que Roger Jamais perdoaria.

"—Não..." – Não vi o resto de Mello ao dizer isso, mas cara de anjo é que não deveria ser. "—O melhor é o perigo..." – Completou abaixando-se.

Tive que ficar na ponta dos pés para ver seu próximo ato, pois havia uma mesa entre o ângulo de mim e eles.

E ele estava... Estava abrindo a calça de Jeevas. Conseguia ver cada expressão de Matt, inclusive o rubor de vergonha quando sua calça jeans e sua cueca foram abaixadas pelas mãos atrevidas e urgentes do germânico.

O loiro beijava, lambia, mordia e sugava cada vez mais o abdômen do outro. Às vezes subia indo até os mamilos enquanto levantava a blusa monocromática do "vermelho".

"—Mello... pare. Por favor." – Suplicava. Mas aqueles gemidos não me convenceram muito e pelo visto nem a Keehl.

"—Sei que quer." – Falou rouco.

Eu tinha que apurar bem os ouvidos para escutar com precisão o que eles diziam.

Mihael tomou novamente a boca de Mail em um beijo apressado. Bem típico dele... Enquanto começava a acariciar o suplicante membro entre as pernas de seu amigo.

"—Ahnm... Ahnm... Ahnm..." – Recostou sua cabeça no ombro do germânico, sentindo o prazer que aquelas mãos macias lhe proporcionavam.

Mello parou.

O ruivo abriu os olhos, confuso.

Parei de respirar. Tinha medo de ser flagrado.

Keehl virou o amigo de costas. Em sua fuça se desenhava um riso obsceno.

Os olhos de Jeevas estavam baixos em desejo, sua respiração sem nenhuma cadência. Segurou-se num balcão de mármore bem próximo de onde estavam.

Pude ver o loiro lhe olhar de forma sensual. Um modo que ele nunca olharia para mim. Ele baixou a própria calça e a roupa íntima negra. Era torpe a forma na qual ele subjugava Matt, contudo era óbvio que ele estava adorando toda aquela indecência.

Mello forçou-se entre as nádegas do ruivo obrigando este a debruças-se na pedra trabalhada e fria, além de morder as costas de sua mão esquerda, para conter-se.

O loiro só parou quando estava completamente dentro do companheiro. E começou um lento vai-e-vem. Sua expressão era de puro deleite. Pude notar o quanto Keehl era realmente sexy com aquele modo sedutor que ele preenchia Matt, com aquela boca semi-aberta por onde escapavam gemidos de prazer.

"—Mais..." – Ouviu o "vermelho" suplicar, olhando por cima dos ombros.

"—Como queira." – Disse aumentando a velocidade. Matt estava lindo com aqueles cabelos cor sangue sobre sua face. Ele estava tão sexy...

Tive que sair dali. Queria ir o mais longe possível. Subi as escadas, ainda tateando pelo escuro. Só quando entrei novamente em meu quarto é que percebi o quão ofegante estava, mas o que me fez sentir raiva de mim mesmo, por não conseguir manter o controle, foi quando olhei e avistei o volume entre minhas pernas. Joguei-me na cama encolhido. As imagens perpassavam continuamente em minha memória. Sentia-me frustrado.

Senti uma pontada de inveja. Queria estar com Mello. Queria estar com Matt. Queria os dois para mim. Desejava-os ardentemente me dando prazer. Eu só podia estar ficando louco... Fechei os olhos úmidos recordando as lamúrias de cada um e de ambos. Inconscientemente minha mão direita se direcionou ao meu membro ainda rijo. Comecei a acariciar-me, a consolar-me daquela solidão que me inundava. Afundei minha cabeça no travesseiro para abafar meus gemidos apesar de tímidos. Mordia a fronha branca assim que cheguei ao meu cume. Sentia-me exausto. Afinal nesses últimos minutos lutei contra sentimentos que minha impassibilidade nunca venceria.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Fim do FlashBack 0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"—Near..." – Chamou Matt um pouco preocupado, com o olhar vago.

"—Sim?" – Respondi acordando de meus devaneios.

"—Que cara é essa? Você está estranho hoje." – Disse ele. Parecia realmente se importar comigo. Meu coração aqueceu.

Pensei em algo plausível, mas uma voz saiu antes da minha.

"—Estranho?" – Falou Mello atrás de mim. "—Mas ele é sempre, não?" – Deu uma generosa mordida na barra de chocolate que segurava. Nem o vi entrar.

Baixei as vistas mexendo em um pequeno robô. Fiquei olhando sua origem: Made in Japan, para me distrair, contudo era demais para eu ficar perto daqueles dois sabendo o segredo que eles guardavam.

O germânico sentou-se ao meu lado.

Meu coração parou por meio segundo. Minha face enrubesceu. Como eu os desejava... Com certeza isso era errado, porém também era errado o que eles faziam. E, no entanto ficavam tão próximos fingindo que nada acontecia... Com certeza aquela não fora a primeira noite e nem seria a última. Senti uma súbita falta de ar.

O ruivo olhou-me com preocupação.

E para minha surpresa Mihael também...

"—Near, você está com falta de ar?" – Indagou-me Jeevas. Ele pensava que era uma das várias crises respiratórias que eu tinha. Ele levantou-me pelos braços e pude sentir o corpo quente de Mello também me erguendo por trás.

"Deixem-me. Assim vocês estragam toda a minha frieza." – Pensava enquanto meu rosto ardia.

Senti a mão de Keehl em minha testa. "—Acho que ele está com febre." – Observou com inquietude em sua voz. Agarrei-me em alguma esperança de que ele se importava comigo, que eles podiam me amar assim como se amavam. Depois... Um desmaio. Certamente perdi a consciência.

Senti os meus lençóis abaixo de mim e o travesseiro fofo sob minha nuca.

Não estava só.

Abri lentamente meus olhos.

Matt afagava carinhosamente meus cabelos. Olhava-me de forma amorosa.

Mello estava sentado perto de minha cintura e desabotoava minha blusa. Já estava aberta até o meu umbigo. Fitava-me curioso. Parecia admirar meu corpo, mas obviamente ainda era uma alucinação minha.

"—Se sente bem?" – Indagou o ruivo.

"—Sim." – Retruquei fraco.

"—Tsc.. devia dar menos susto nos outros, seu moleque." – Expôs o germânico.

"—Não contamos a ninguém, mas se sentir-se mal avise a alguém." – Falou o "vermelho".

"—Obrigado." – Não pude ocultar minha gratidão, afinal era muito chato todos aqueles adultos me rodeando.

"—De nada." – Jeevas aproximou seu rosto do meu, tirando alguns fios brancos do meu rosto. Chegou tão próximo que seus lábios quase tocam nos meus.

Ele estava louco? E Mello não estaria com ciúmes? Não conseguia conter uma olhada de soslaio para o chocólatra que nos olhava com interesse e com uma leve linha oblíqua em sua boca.

Afastei-me atordoado.

Ambos se encararam, pareciam conversar por aquelas íris tão lindas... Eles sorriam desconcertados.

Imagino o que se passava em suas mentes. Ambos se levantaram.

Não queria que fossem embora, mas não havia nada que os impedisse.

Levantei-me para poder fechar a porta quando eles saíssem. Comecei a abotoar minha blusa. Keehl aproximou-se se colando em mim.

Enrijeci.

"—Temos que ir." – Sussurrou ao pé de meu ouvido. "—Mas se precisar." – Deixou sua respiração tocar minha nuca. "—Nos chame..."

Olhei para o "vermelho".

Ele estava na saída. Parado. Nos olhando como se nada demais estivesse acontecendo. "—Tchau, Near." – Foi tudo que me disse e lançou um olhar de minha cabeça até meus pés.

Algo ali estava muito anormal. Talvez eu fosse Alice presa naquele país que não era nada maravilhoso. Eles estavam me torturando psicologicamente e isso refletia em meu frágil e incontrolável corpo. Só não sabia se eles faziam tudo conscientes ou não.

Esqueci de trancar a porta. Estava tão atordoado que me joguei na cama com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro.

Logo me perdi em sonhos ou pesadelos. Lembranças da madrugada anterior. Aqueles gemidos lamuriantes que não sei dizer se eram de Matt ou Mello, mas eu estava me deliciando em ouvi-los. Contudo no sonho eles me avistavam, continuavam com aqueles atos... Faziam tudo olhando para mim e para mim...

Levanto de supetão na cama, minha respiração ofegante, o suor caindo por minha face e meu membro novamente ereto. Porém acho que estava ainda preso a algum sonho, um daqueles ruins que você acorda repetidas vezes, mas se dá conta que continua dormindo, pois nem tudo estava normal.

Me vejo sentado em minha cama, cada objeto do quarto em seu devido lugar, todavia eu me encontrava entre Matt e Mello. Ambos deitados e olhando para mim...

Não sei se era realmente um sonho, mas não queria acordar...

"—O... q-que fazem aqui?" – Indago com minha voz monótona e infantil.

"—O que acha Near?" – Questionou Mello. Seu olhar era absurdamente lúbrico.

"—Sabemos que nos viu." – Afirmou o ruivo sentando atrás de mim, abraçando-me por trás.

"—Do que estão falando?" – Inquiri friamente. Comecei a duvidar... Talvez eu não estivesse sonhando.

"—Você sabe..." – Falou Miahel ficando em minha frente e entre minhas pernas. "—A cozinha." – Lambeu a base de meu pescoço até minha orelha.

"—Ahnm..." – Estremeci.

Keehl sorriu. "—Você é realmente lindo Near." – Afirmou segurando minha face.

Virei o rosto em vergonha. O que eles achavam que estavam fazendo? Estariam loucos, ou queriam me enlouquecer?

"—Vamos Nate." – O hálito quente de Mail tocou minha nuca, proporcionando calafrios em mim. "—Sabemos que quer."

"—Vocês perderam o juízo?" – Tentei manter sanidade em meu ego. "—O que estão fazendo é incoerente." – Falei apático.

"—Tsc..." – Opôs-se Keehl. "—Será que não pode agir por instintos uma vez que seja?" – Ele parecia irritado.

"O que estou perdendo?" – Pensei. "Isso é um sonho mesmo..." – Afirmei a mim mesmo.

"—O que querem?" – Fiquei meio sarcástico.

Um sorriso largo desenhou-se no germânico.

"—Você..." – Disse Jeevas colocando as mãos por debaixo de minha camisa e apertando meus mamilos.

"—Ahnm..." – Gemi agarrando-me em Mello. Ele estava tão quente... Perguntava-me se era mesmo um sonho.

O loiro me beijou com volúpia, se apossou de meus lábios com propriedade. Só podia sentir sua língua ágil em minha boca.

Minha nuca estava úmida pelas lambidas e mordidas que Mail dava no local.

Eu estava realmente perdendo a sanidade.

Mello largou-me para se deliciar com a face, com certeza atônita, que eu estava.

O "vermelho" rapidamente retirou minha blusa. Saindo detrás de mim.

Os dois se agarraram de forma imoral em minha frente. Pude sentir meu queixo cair um pouco.

Mihael logo retirou toda a roupa de Mail deixando-lhe apenas a peça íntima.

O ruivo fez o mesmo com ele.

Assim que ficaram seminus olhavam-me libidinosos. Deitaram-me na cama.

O chocólatra se colocou atrás de mim, enquanto o ruivo retirava minha calça juntamente com minha cueca.

Nós três estávamos muito ofegantes. Gemíamos a cada fricção de nossos corpos.

Eu já tinha perdido toda a minha vergonha juntamente com minha capacidade de raciocínio. Tocávamos-nos loucamente...

Keehl começou a lamber seus dedos direitos enquanto Jeevas sugava meu membro habilmente.

"—Matt... eu vou... Uhnm..." – Contorcia meu corpo em direção a sua boca.

"—Diminua o ritmo..." – Alertou Mello a ele.

O ruivo sorriu retirando sua boca dentre minhas pernas.

"—Não..." – Choraminguei.

"—Shhh..." – Falou o loiro pondo-se em minha frente e posicionando seu maior dedo entre minhas nádegas. Forçou lentamente.

Senti um enorme incômodo. Gemi em dor. "—Mello... dói..."

"—Vai ficar bom." – Confortou-me amável.

Logo toda a dor passou. Ele tocava um ponto extremamente prazeroso dentro de mim. Procurei por Matt.

Ele estava logo atrás de mim. Masturbava-se como um louco.

Virei-me tocando seu braço em um pedido de fazer aquilo por ele.

Mail apenas assentiu gostando dos movimentos frenéticos e estreitos que minha mão iniciava.

"—Matt..." – Chamou o amigo, rouco.

O "vermelho" retirou minha mão de one estava, colocou-me de bruços. "—Você quer?" – Perguntou libidinoso forçando seu membro na minha entrada.

"—Quero..." – Mal pude pronunciar.

Empinei-me facilitando a penetração.

Logo ele estava todo dentro de mim. Preenchendo-me completamente. Começou vagarosamente, mas logo os movimentos eram frenéticos deslizando dentro de mim.

Mihael estava bem próximo a mim. Seus olhos brilhavam em libertinagem.

Fui até sua peça íntima negra, colocando seu membro a mostra. Lambi toda a extensão.

"—Ahnm..." – Pude ouvir seu gemido rouco.

Tive que parar, pois as investidas de Matt mudaram o ângulo me atingido em um ponto que fez todo o meu corpo dar espasmos. "—Matt..." – Ofeguei. "—De no-" – Fui brutalmente interrompido por Mello que puxou meus cabelos, enterrando seu membro em minha boca.

"—Ahh... Nate..." – Movia seus quadris de encontro a minha boca.

Senti um súbito de raiva, mas excitei-me ao provar seu membro totalmente em minha boca.

Pude sentir um líquido quente me preencher por trás.

"—Near... você é tão gostoso." – Mail desabou em cima de mim após chegar ao vértice de seus prazeres em meu interior.

Nada pude responder afinal Mello ainda usava minha boca para se satisfazer.

Jeevas logo se retirou de mim. E assim que o fez, Mello parou.

Olhei para ele interrogativo enquanto limpava um filete de saliva misturado com lubrificação do germânico, sabia que ele ainda não chegara ao seu cume.

"—De quatro." – Ordenou-me ele.

"—Hã?" – Fiquei incrédulo.

"—De quatro." – Repetiu.

"—Eu... eu não vou agüentar." – Protestei.

"—Claro que vai." – Posicionou-se atrás de mim.

Fiz o que ele mandou. Minha face queimava em vergonha.

"—Não fique assim." – Sussurrou perto de minha orelha quando estava sobre mim. "—Você é tão sexy..." – Afirmou já se colocando dentro de mim.

"—Ahnm... Ahnm..." – Não conseguia me ater em nada racional e acho que nem eles.

O ruivo recuperava-se nos observando.

Parecíamos três animais que desfrutavam de liberdade depois de anos enjaulados.

"—Eu vou..." – Gemi.

Mail me masturbou loucamente até que por fim cheguei ao meu auge dos desejos.

O loiro logo atingiu seu ápice dentro de mim.

Ficamos os três abraçados. Ainda ofegantes.

Fiquei no meio, olhando o teto.

Matt a minha esquerda, de lado, olhando para mim e seu braço por cima de meu corpo.

Mello da mesma forma só que no lado direito.

Os dois, após uns minutos, ergueram-se e começaram a me beijar. Eu enroscava minha língua na de Jeevas enquanto Keehl mordia minha orelha. Depois me beijava com Mello e em seguida os via em uma bela guerra de lábios.

"—Near..." – Falou Mihael. "—Não sabe como somos loucos por você..." – Me fitava sério. Suas pupilas dilatadas.

Olhei Matt.

Sua expressão era igual a do amigo.

Definitivamente aquilo era um sonho. O melhor que tive até agora. Mas isso não me impedia de dizer a verdade. "—Eu também... isso é errado, mas eu amo os dois..." – Declarei-me.

Eles sorriram e me abraçaram carinhosos.

Cai no sono rapidamente, com aqueles corpos quentes me envolvendo.

Acordei de manhã. Meu corpo dormente. E novamente solitário em minha cama. Sentei. A decepção era presente em minha face...

Tudo não passara de um sonho.

Lá estava eu novamente para a triste realidade.

Levantei sem ânimo rumando para meu banheiro. Olhei minha face no espelho, minhas olheiras haviam aumentado, mas eu não ligava. Tivera o melhor sonho de minha vida. Desabotoei minha camisa e assim que a tirei vi meu espanto refletir no espelho. Várias marcas se distribuíam por meu pescoço, mamilos e abdômen.

De imediato um sorriso se esboçou em meu rosto. Talvez um segredo de dois houvesse se tornado um delicioso segredo de três.

**FIM.**

* * *

**N/A²:**

*Assustada* Eu num acredito que escrevi isso. * me escondendo entre papéis* - Espero que tenha ficado boa... * ainda corada procurando algum chocolate pra comer*

Ahh e Himistu (o nome da fic) quer dizer 'segredo' p/ quem não sabe...

Eu juro que tento fazer fics menores do que seis páginas no Word, mas é muito difícil. Minha imaginação vai além. Não entendo como tem ficwriters que fazem esse tipo de coisa...

Essa fic é um resumo do resumo... Senão ficaria muito grande... e sei como os leitores são preguiçosos... ¬¬

HUmmm, mais uma coisa. Essa fic é pra "encher Linguiça" por que eu vou demorar MUITO pra atualizar a Mistério&Chocolate e a Conflitos. Perdoem-me... y.y

_REVIEWS_ são MAIS do que bem vindas...

Kissus da Mello.


End file.
